The invention relates to a tool for deburring a workpiece.
Holes can be made in a workpiece, for example, sheet metal using a punch, hole saw, or a high speed cutter. As a result of forming such holes, sharp edges and/or burrs are left on the workpiece around the circumference of the hole. These sharp edges can be hazardous. For example, when assembling switches, push buttons, or conduit connectors, the sharp edges can cut an assembler's hands. In addition, the burrs can be problematic when assembling accessories to the workpiece. The burrs prevent the accessory from laying flat against the surface of the workpiece and therefore cause an undesirable appearance. In addition, when the accessory does not lay flat against the surface, an oil tight and dust proof fit is not provided.
Typically, when electrical panels are made, it is customary for all panel openings to be hand filed. Removing the burrs from the work piece by using a hand file is a slow and costly process and is ergonomically undesirable.
Although deburring tools are available which may reduce the time necessary to remove burrs from a workpiece, such tools are relatively expensive to manufacture and therefore are not readily available.
The present invention provides a deburring tool which overcomes the problems presented in the prior art and which provides additional advantages over the prior art, such advantages will become clear upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.